Eris
Eris (aka Eris the Eagle) is an Eagle Tribe warrior in Chima. She is a warrior of the Eagle Tribe, and the daughter of Ewald. She wields a axe-like golden weapon known as the Eglaxxor, with Chi on both sides. She appears in nine sets: 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor, 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, 70124 Eagle Legend Beast, 70114 Sky Joust, 70128 Braptor's Wing Striker, 70133 Spinlyn's Cavern, 70139 Sky Launch, 70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer, and 70224 Tiger's Mobile Command. Like 12 other members of different tribes, Eris appears as a Hero Factory-style set, known as a "Chi form", but she does not have a "Fire Chi" form. Biography While many Eagle Tribe members can be a bit “airheaded,” Eris is always extremely focused and quick-witted, which is probably why she spends more time with the earth-bound creatures (like Laval) than those who live in the clouds. She loves adventures and puzzles, and can spin a yarn like no other creature. She is also an extremely strategic fighter. What she lacks in strength she makes up for with smarts. You have to fight Eris with both your body AND your mind because she always has a trick or two up her wings. She’s never mean-spirited... unless provoked. Typically, she’s the first to lend a hand, and the last to leave a friend in need. You can always count on Eris. Just don’t let her corner you and tell you jokes – a lot of them aren't as funny as she thinks they are.http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/eagle-tribe/eris Statistics *'Best Friend (s):' Laval, Gorzan, Bladvic In 2014: Cragger, Worriz, and Razar *'Fighting Style:' Feigned retreat *'Hobbies:' Telling jokes and stories. *'Alignment:' Good. *'Likes: '''Adventures, puzzles. *'Dislikes:' Fire (formerly). *'Personality''': Smart, adventurous, sweet, and loyal. Physical Appearance Eris is a white feathered female eagle, making her and Elida the only canon females in the tribe who are seen and/or named. She has distinguishable light blue feathers and markings on her head, torso, and legs. Eris's eyes are a yellow hue, as is her beak. Like all eagles, she has a pair of wings at her back and talons on her feet. Like the other heroes of Chima, Eris's clothing has varied, in this case, rather drastically, over the three waves of the theme. During the first season of the TV show, Eris was clad in gold armor, consisting of a small crown, a chestplate, chainmail shorts, and two kneepads. Her clothing was adorned with strips of blue fabric. Two long chainmail extensions hang from her breastplate for extra protection. Later, during the Outlands journey, Eris wears little attire, which is now a much smaller grey breastplate with the typical Chi holder in the center. What seems to be a smaller set of chainmail slightly protects her stomach. An eagle themed bikini bottom, some flight straps, and a gold rope of beads is what she wears on her mostly bare legs. And finally, during the Fire vs. Ice saga, Eris wears a full body fire suit. Despite being a major character, she doesn't have Eagle themed kneepads like the Crocodile shapes on Cragger's suit and Lion shapes on Laval's. Her fire-wing-harness has an eagle's head shape on it, however. Trivia *In the set 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor and 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, she is seen with her golden armor on her body, but in most of the TV series and most promotional material, she is seen with just her golden top and no armor. *There is speculation that Equila is Eris' brother, and that Ewald, the leader of the Eagle's council is their father, making Equila a prince, and Eris a princess. *Eris is a good friend of Laval, as seen in Legends of Chima (Comic Series) Issue #1. She will always help out if Laval is in trouble. *Eris was a fangirl to Dom de la Whoosh before the end of The Biggest Race Ever. **Dom de la Whoosh also signed her wing before the said race. **She later asks Laval if he thinks she can wash it off. *It was revealed in Episode 30 that she's a 'Chosen One' for the Fire Chi. *In season Three, she finally wears armor. This is more noticeable than in Season Two, where her armor was partially applied in the form of two silver shoulder pads. *Fluminox revealed in Episode 39 that Eris has the soul of a Phoenix. What exactly this means is still a bit blurry, as the word soul has many similar meanings; although Tommy Andreasen, one of Chima's creators, suggested that she's the reincarnation of Florax, Flinx's mother. *She and Crooler have the same voice actor. *Eris is one of three characters to have appeared in every episode of the TV Series, the others being Laval and Cragger. *A version of Eris is available as a figure in the Lego Dimensions game. She has similar printing to her Fire Chi attire, but with some alterations, and a piece of Fire Chi in her harness. She comes in a Fun Pack along with an Eagle Interceptor. Gallery Artwork Eris.jpg|Artwork of Eris images-5.jpeg|Eris Wallpaper chima_wallpaper_eris_1280x1024.jpg| 'Fire CHI' Eris.png OrangeChiEagleColor.jpg|Eris' Fire CHI armor concept art 41 hoc.jpg TV Series ErisTVShow.png King Eris and Laval.png|Eris next to Laval and Lagravis Chimatext.jpg|Eris' signed wing Eris 1.png .Eris..png Eris (2).png Eris (3).jpg Eris (7).jpg Eris (4).jpg Eris (5).jpg Eris (6).png Eris (8).png Eris (10).png Eris (12).png thumbnail_58838.png Eris_Flying.png Eris_w_serialu_3.png Eris_w_serialu_2.png Tale_of_the_Tribe_Stone.png Wallpaper_TV_SERIES_2HY_Eris_1600x1200.jpg Eris and Ewald.png Eris3.png Eris1.png Eris.jpg Videos LEGO® Chima Eris|Meet Eris teaser video on chima.LEGO.com. Sets D_70003_detail_2.jpg|Eris' flying vehicle, the Eagle Interceptor Episode Appearances *All episodes References Category:Eagles Category:Female Warriors Category:Second In-Commands Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Princes and princesses Category:8 Heroes of Chima Category:Main Heroes Category:Sky Born